Aoi Kaze
by Astrella Kurosaki
Summary: Blue wind by YUI. Rukia mengenang saat-saatnya bersama Ichigo.


**Aoi Kaze**

Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo, Blue Wind © YUI

_なぜ__?__あなたはそんな__  
__風に語るんだろう__?  
__黙ってる こんなあたしに__…_

_(__Why? Why are talking to me this way?  
You won't say anything...)  
_

Rukia menangis sedih di kamarnya. Hujan turun dengan derasnya seakan tahu perasaan Rukia dan meledeknya. Tangannya memegang sebuah foto yang terdapat dirinya dan seorang laki-laki yang amat dicintainya. "Kenapa? Kenapa Ichigo? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

_希望だってきっと__  
__あなたより強く持ってる__  
__言葉にはできない_

_(All I've got left is hope  
I believe in it more than you do  
I can't put it into words)  
_

"Kenapa kau harus meninggalkanku? Kenapa aku tidak bisa apa-apa?"Rukia mengadah ke langit- langit kamarnya. "Kenapa kau begitu bersikeras melindungiku? Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku mati saja menggantikanmu?"

Flashback

_"__Aizen! Mati kau !" Rukia berlari menyerang Aizen. __Di tangannya terhunus Sode no Shirayuki. Dia menyerang Aizen dari belakang. Dia tidak memperdulikan lukanya. Dia tidak memperdulikan tentang strategi. Dia lupa bahwa Aizen adalah penjahat yang patut ditakuti. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya ada 1. Aizen harus mati._

_Rukia berlari dengan segenap kekuatannya yang tersisa. Tapi, diluar perkiraan, Aizen tersenyum mengejek dan ber-shunpo kebelakang Rukia. _

"_Mati kau Kuchiki." seringai Aizen._

_Rukia mengira bahwa itu adalah kata-kata terakhir yang akan didengarnya, dan semua itu akan berakhir disini, sampai dia mendengar sebuah teriakan yang sangat memilukan hati._

"_RUKIAAAA!" teriak Ichigo. __Ichigo ber-shunpo secepat yang dia bisa dan muncul diantara Rukia dan Aizen. Singkat kata, dia menggantikan Rukia untuk menjadi salah satu korban Kyoka Suigetsu._

_Aizen yang tidak menduga hal itu akan terjadi oub terkejut dan kehilangan kewaspadaannya. Isshin, Urahara, Yoruichi, dan Ryuuken yang mengetahui hal itu pun langsung menyerang dia sehingga itu menjadi akhir bagi Aizen Sosuke._

"_Aishiteru, Rukia." Kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum. __Siapa sangka itu akan menjadi pengakuan cintanya yang pertama dan terakhir?_

_"Baka... __Jangan katakan itu Ichigo!__" kata Rukia setengah berteriak. Ichigo hanya tersenyum._

_なぐさめに 来ているつもりなのかな__?  
…__ありがと__  
(Wait, you want to comfort me?  
...thank you.)  
_

"_Ayolah midget."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Tidak mau membalas pernyataan cintaku?"_

_"Dasar kau ini... Sudah sekarat masih banyak berbicara? Istirahat dulu, nanti kalau kau sudah sembuh baru kuberikan jawabannya." kata Rukia yang sedang berlinang air mata._

_"Sepertinya waktuku tidak banyak lagi. Jangan menangis midget." Ichigo menghapus air mata Rukia. " Aku akan selalu ada disisimu. Aishiteru."_

_Rukia pun memegang tangan Ichigo, "Aishiteru yo, Ichigo." Setelah mendengar perkataan Rukia, Ichigo pun menutup matanya sambil tersenyum._

End of Flashback

_YOU__ あなたが言った__  
__ジョークひとつも笑えなかった__  
YOU__ でも優しかった__  
__あなたのことがわかった__  
(Yo__u said things to me,  
I couldn't take another joke...  
But you were so ki__n__d to me,  
that I finally understood you.)  
_

Rukia tertawa lalu menangis lagi. "Bagaimana bisa kau begitu tegar, Ichigo? Bagaimana kau bisa tersenyum disaat seperti itu? Bagaimana kau bisa bercanda pada saat seperti itu?" Air mata mulai meleleh dipipi mungilnya lagi. "Tapi… Kau melakukan itu karena kau Ichigo kan? Karena itu memang ciri khas mu."

_発明家は偉い人だと 教えられた__  
__努力する モノを生み出す_

_でもそれに群がってゆく人たちこそ__  
__かしこくて 長生きだ_

_(__I was told that a great inventor  
Works and works to make something.  
But if he works with his friends,  
He'll have a long, happy life.)  
_

"Kau sudah berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan semuanya… Kau baru bisa mempercayai dan membagikan ceritamu pada teman-temanmu. Kau baru belajar untuk bisa terbuka dan tidak menyimpan segalanya sendiri..." Rukia berhenti sebentar. "Tapi... Kenapa?"

_くやしくて 泣いたりするのもちがう__  
…__風のなか__  
(__I'm not gonna mope over everything  
While standing in the wind...)  
_

"Kau pernah berkata padaku untuk jangan menangis... Aku akan mencobanya Ichigo. Aku akan mencobanya... Untukmu. Jadi, jangan mengkhawatirkanku ya? Kau tau aku adalah wanita yang tegar, bukan ?"

_YOU__ あなたが言った__  
__神様はきっと見てるよって__  
YOU__ 初めて笑えた__  
__もっと気のきいたこと言ってよ__  
(__You said to me:  
"God's watching over us."  
__I heard you laugh for the first time,  
Then you told me more about you.)  
_

"Kau mengatakan kepada ku 'Tuhan memperhatikan kita'. Lalu, kau tertawa, 'Memangnya shinigami punya Tuhan?'. Setelah itu, kau mulai menceritakan impian dan masa lalumu."

_はじめて 創った歌__  
__ときどきひとり口ずさむ__  
(__Remember the first song we made?  
I still hum it from time to time.)  
_

"Ingatkah kau pada lagu yang kita nyanyikan bersama? Memories in the Rain? Lagu yang kita buat bersama?" Rukia meneteskan air mata lagi. "Kau tau, Ichigo? Sampai sekarang itu adalah lagu favorit yang paling berarti untukku."

_忘れそうになったら__  
__あの日のあたしを探すの__  
(__If I start to forget it, I'll try to remember  
Our feelings when we made it...)  
_

"Bukan berarti aku tidak pernah lupa pada lagu itu sih… Kalau aku lupa, tidak cukup hanya mengingat lirik lagu itu…" Rukia menundukkan kepala lagi. "Aku akan mengingat perasaan kita sewaktu membuat lagu itu…"

_だってたどり着きたい場所は__  
…__変わらない__  
(__There's a place I want to reach  
...nothing ever changes there.)  
_

"Haah…" Rukia menghela nafas. "Aku ingin sekali kembali ke masa lalu… Saat kita bersama… Sata-saat yang sangat indah…" mata Rukia pun kembali tergenangi air mata. "Saat kita bercanda bersama..."

_YOU__ あなたが言った__  
__神様の話も 今は__  
YOU__ 信じてみるよ__  
__歌うことしかできない もう大丈夫よ_

_(You said to me:  
"Today, I'll try to believe in God."  
All I can do is sing,  
But don't worry, I'm all right.)  
_

"Sekarang kau sudah pergi… Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" tangisan Rukia pun semakin deras, "Aku hanya bisa berdiam diri sendiri disini… Dan aku tidak suka itu! Aku ingin bersama denganmu! Tapi…" Rukia teringat perkataan Ichigo disaat-saat terakhirnya. "Kau telah memberikan hatimu padaku untuk kujaga 'kan? Tenang saja, aku akan menjaganya dengan sangat baik."

_あたしらしく生きていよう_

_(I'll just be myself.)_

"Terima kasih Ichi, dimana pun kau perada. Ingatlah, aku akan terus menjaga perasaan ini, apapun yang akan terjadi. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu, selamanya. Aishiteru, Ichigo."

Hikari: Wuahhhhh! GaJe! Ga bakat banget sih lu? Malang banget nasib gw dibikin sama orang autis kayak gini….

Astrella: Emangg! Argghhh! STRESS NIH! Dibikin tengah-tengah Ulangan Umum ! Malah pas mau ulangan fisika lagi !

Ichigo: ... Lagi nekat? Mening lu ga usah bikinin gw fic deh... 2 kali bikin oneshot, 2 kali juga pake nama gw, uda gitu gw jadi aneh banget lagi! Masa yang ini gw mati ? Terus sejak kapan gw nyatain cinta sama si Midget ?

Rukia: Ada yang manggil gw?

Ichigo + Hikari + Astrella: (inner: dia berasa dipanggil midget? Ckckck... ) Ga kok...

Rukia: Hmm? Hikari, nyembunyiin apa?

Hikari: Ummm... (dapet deathglare dari Astrella)

Rukia: Sini gw liat!

-hening sejenak-

RUKIA: APA-APAAN INI? SEJAK KAPAN GW NANGISIN SI LANDAK? *ngamuk, ngejar-ngejar Astrella*

Astrella: Ampun~~ !

Hikari: *sweatdopped* Uda lah, daripada tambah GaJe, mening tutup aja.

ALL: REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
